


They Would Always Share The Stars

by BellaBaby2468



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaBaby2468/pseuds/BellaBaby2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a date, just simple, Under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would Always Share The Stars

The candles were bad enough. The noise was worse. The table cloth covered in hearts was the last straw. "Let's go" pleaded Sam, before they both took off towards the car in a desperate hurry. That restaurant was painful. So Dean drive, as always, until they found a quiet, empty field off the highway. They'd picked up burgers on the way, much preferring takeaway food to over-priced spaghetti. The brothers sat on the hood of the Impala, their home. Whatever house they might have bought in the future, the Impala would always be their home, much more than any four walls and a roof could be. Endless car rides, night's spent sleeping in the backseat, wrapped in blankets and each other. So this was the perfect place for a date. Done eating, they held hands and lay back against the windscreen. Stars filled their entire vision, like so many perfect nights spent in the car, gazing out the windows. Sam turned his head slightly, away from the endless possibilities of the stars above, to Dean's face. His brother followed suit, gazing into Sam's eyes. He bumped their noses together, a little flick of his head, wanting, asking. So Sam brought their lips together. No shame. No hiding. The world could see them, the entire sky could see them, they shared this. They would always share the stars.


End file.
